MMBN 3 and a Half: Yami Tenshi Saga
by Evan The Fox
Summary: With Wily behind bars, Forte destroyed, and a new N1 started all seems right with the world, until a new evil appears. Can Netto and Rockman defeat this new enemy, or is Net Domination the destiny of the Yami Tenshi?
1. The Meeting

Evan the Fox: appears in a twirl of his trench coat Hello boys and girls, I'm the-

Gatomon: Oh shut up and introduce the story fox man.

Evan the Fox: You're no fun Gato. Any way welcome to MMBN 3.5: The Yami Tenshi Saga. This is, of course, based of the great series MMBN. I do not own or claim to own Megman, Roll, or any other of CAPCOM's character so please don't sue me, you made my life miserable enough with your crappy games and Zero's panties.

Zero: THEY ARE NOT-

Gatomon: (slaps Zero) Quiet, I'm Rick James-

Evan the Fox: (covers Gato's mouth) I'm writing this in school, no swearing, k Gat. Anyway I do claim to owe the Yami Tenshi, their navis, and operators because I came up with them. Phatman Dover owns the rights to Omega Corp. and I'd like to thanks Vic for use of him as owner of Omega Corp. Anyway now that the disclaimer's outta the way, let's get this ball rollin'. I'm new at this but criticisms always welcome. Hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

A screen flickers on in a dark lab, revealing three standing figures. Words appear on the monitor. "Statement: Welcome my agents of darkness. Demand: Report on the progress of our plans now." A brown haired woman steps forward, "The World Three has fallen milord. Proto has been destroyed, Wily's captured, along the organization's top net-battlers." The screen clears and more words appear. "Command: Have Wily and the others killed before they reveal our existence. Destroy the prison, leave none alive. Understood?" The brown haired woman curtseyed and stepped back, "At once milord' A blonde man stepped forward, "I have retrieved the specifications on the Navi Forte my lord, though there was no trace of him when our Navis arrived, I apologize Lord Ryoushi." The screen went blank. Suddenly an electric current shot though the blonde man. The screen came to life again, "Sorrowful statement: I should never have saved you from that bomb Arashi, you fool. You know the price of failure. Goodbye..." with that the man Arashi fell to the floor and was dragged off by men wearing black hooded cloaks into the shadows. Once again a black haired man wearing the same cloaks as the two men who dragged Arashi off stepped forward. "Sir" he said confidently "The bombs are set in Ameroupe nothing can stop your domination of the net now." The screen flickered again "Statement: Excellent General, you will be handsomely rewarded for this. Proceed with the operation. If they do not surrender wipe ou their pathetic networks. Leave nothing in the wake." The man bowed "Of course my Master" With that the screen turned dark and a runway is lightened. The brown haired woman laughed, "The master is a genius, they can't withstand this assault." She looked at the man who was already leaving down the runway "Why the rush Glenn?" she asked. Glenn looked at her glaring "Because my dear, Alicia, un-like you, the Master has entrusted Tanker and me with a mission to be carried out promptly." Alicia glared at Glenn "You may think you're hot stuff newbie, but you're still the runt of the litter as far as I'm concerned, the Master may have trusted you with the conquest of Ameroupe, but he trusted ME with Wily, and I won't fail him." Glenn laughed, "Ah the foolish pride of the young and stupid he exited the room leaving Alicia alone. Unknown to the people of the world, a war was now forming with the simple stroke of the keys.

* * *

Evan the Fox: Just a short start cause I'm at school, the next chapters will be longer. R&R please. 


	2. Deletion permanent?

Evan The Fox: Chapter too, farest I've ever got on a fanfic.

Gatomon: Yeah yeah, congrats and shite.

Evan the Fox: Thanks alot Gat.. Anyway disclaimer time.

Gatomon: Allow me, Evan the Fox doesn't owe shit, he's a poor bastard who listens to music all day and tries to figure out Flash. He-

Evan The Fox: Stop! We're trying to maintan a T rating here... what do you mean by a poor bastard... Anyway I don't owe anything but the concept of this Fic and afew characters, enjoy.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Netto screamed as he tried to get dressed as fast as he could. "Rockman! Why didn't you wake me! It's already 10!" Rockman looked at the crazed kid "But Netto-"

"No buts!" yelled Netto as he grabed his PET and ran down the steps. Netoo's mom watched as he sped out the door, "I wonder where he's going on a Sunday." Afew minutes later Netto walked from the empty school "Dammit, why didn't you tell me it was Sunday..." Rockman glared at him "Why didn't a tell you... oh maybe because, you were too busy yelling at me, maybe I'll let you wake yourself up everyday!" Netto groaned "Ok, ok sorry..." Netto sighed "So what're the plans today?" Rockman shrugged "Go home and watch anime?"

"I guess that's all we got" said a depressed Netto.

"Mom! I'm home!" yelled Netto as he jumps over the couch and turned on the T.V. He was about to turn the channel from the news when a picture of Wily in the corner caught his eye. "The infamous Dr. Albert Wily and his World Three staff were killed in a mysterious explosion last night when a bomb destroyed the government complex he was confined within. There were no survivors of this attack and no group has claimed reponsibility." Netto sighed "Man, not even Wily deserved that." the news chimed in again "In the lighter side of the Net Battler news, the Omega Corporation has deceided to sponsor a new N1 Grand Prix." Netto and Rockman's eyes buldged "Both the owner of the company and the CEO were not avaiable for questions but the CEO Evan Pawloski issued the statement 'We are proud for the opportunity to host this great tournement. Omega Corp. beleives we must look to the future, and we see that sketched in the faces of today's Netbattlers. Through them our world and technology will grow until the world itself ends." Netto jumped up "Alright! The N1's back! Finally a chance to beat Chaud in front of a National Audience!." Rockman sighed "Unless another criminal madman takes over the N1 again."

"Come on Rockman" said Netto "What are the chances of that happening" Rockman just looked at Netto and said "You don't pay attention much do you?"

Meanwhile in Ameroupe Square a Navis were reading on the boards. Thunderman was among them examining a board.

"Citizens of Ameroupe, surrender to us your networks or suffer the consequences. For we are the Yami Tenshi, the Dark Angels of the Apocolypse. Surrender or face utter deletion. In 2:45:08 you will witness our power." The crowd talked among themselves for the time, but when the timer was reaching it's end the crowd fell silent. When it finally hit 0 a explosion was heard, a group of buildings began falling and several explosions followed. The message suddenly changed. "You have been warned, surrender or face more of the Yami Tenshi's wraith."

Netto was about to change from the News to Tri-Gun when a special report came on "We bring you this special report from Ameroupe, several buildings in Ameroupe square have been bombed and an entire area of the city has been cut off from the network so no rescue crews can get through. An unknown group known as the Yami Tenshis have claimed that this is merely an example of there power and urge Ameroupe to surrender itself to them. However the Ameroupe authorities have stated they will not deal with these new Net Terrorists... This just in, the connection to the area has been re-established and no Navis were found, also the PETs in the area at the time of the bombing received a strange virus which seemed to be sent by their own Navis. It is being assumed this virus causes the Navi's permanente deletion." Netto and Rockman kept silent for a moment then Netto finally broke the silence, "Permanente... deletion..." Rockman chimed in "That's horrible, those poor Navis... and what if Gutsman was there?" Netto picked up the phone and called Dex, "Come on pick up..."

"Grah... hello?" Dex's voice came over the phone.

"Dex I just heard, is Gutsman ok?"

"What are you talking about?" said a confused Dex.

"The net bombing, is Gutsman ok?"

"Bombing! When this happened!" Dex yelled into the phone.

"I don't know, I just heard about it now! Is Guts ok? asked Netto

"Y-y-yeah, he wasn't on the net right now, he's recharging right now." said a worried Dex

"Phew, I was worried about you guys, appearently the Navis involed were somehow permanently deleted."

"Thanks for the warning Netto, I'll be careful on the net for awhile. Later"

"Laterz Dex"

They hung up and Netto looked at Rockman, "You think they'll be ok? I don't think these Yami Tenshi guys are done with Ameroupe yet." Rockman faked a smile " I'm sure they'll be fine, Dex promised to be careful after all." Netto sat down on the couch "Yeah I guess you're right Rock..." Netto changed the T.V. to Tri-Gun.

* * *

Evan The Fox: And that's another Chapter down in the Yami Tenshi Saga. 

Gatomon: Like anyone's really gonna read this crap...

Evan The Fox: Hell I can hope, R&R please!


	3. Transportation or Deletion?

Evan The Fox: Still no bloody reviews…

Gatomon: Meh, who cares, you're having fun, no?

Evan the Fox: But I want reviews.

Gatomon: Suck it up ya pansy.

Evan the Fox: Whatever, this writing is meant to entertain and parody. I in no way claim to own any of CAPCOM's creations. I also, sadly, don't own Gatomon. Anyway hope you like it.

* * *

Thunderman stood, surveying the Ameroupe wreckage. A Official navi approached him, "Sir, we can still find no trace of survivors, and strangely no left over data." Thunderman sighed "Keep looking, there has to be survivors, or at least some data to help the investigation." The navi saluted him, "Yes sir." Thunderman closed his eyes as the navi walked off, Raoul's face appeared on a screen next to Thunderman. "Thunderman, report." He looked at Raoul "Still no signs of survivors, sir." Raoul shook his head "They may have been Navis, but they were people's friend's, companions til' the end… they didn't deserve this." Thunderman interrupted, "Sir, the Official HQ has called a meeting to address this new threat. They said a helicopter would be at the airport waiting for us." Raoul nodded "Put someone in charge and plug out." The window disappeared and Thunderman called out "Tsubasa!" An angel-like Navi fly towards Thunderman, "Yes Sir."

"You are in control until I return, if any survivors are found inform Official HQ immediately."

Tsubasa nodded "Yes sir."

Raoul, Chaud, and a small group of other Officials sat around a table. Dr. Hikari stood in front of the room, "Thank you all for coming" he said in a tone echoing the situation, "as you know a new group has taken the place of the World 3 and Gospel, they call themselves the Yami Tenshi, or Dark Angels. They have shown they are quite capable of the task they haven given themselves, total network domination." The room kept silent. Dr. Hikari contined "Raoul has been examining the ruins of the five blocks destroy in the recent bombing, have you found anything?" Raoul stood up "Sadly no, no survivors were found, and no fragment data of navis were in the area, this is strange considering the blast should have killed any navi within the area. We believed something else may have happened besides deletion." Another Official chimed in "That's absurd. That explosion was huge, we're lucky the network itself wasn't deleted. What else could of happened to those navi other then deletion?" Raoul sighed, "I'm not sure. But I found no trace of deletion, yet no survivors, it's possible they were transported somewhere just seconds before the explosion, this would also explain the virus sent to their PETs." Dr. Hikari thought for a moment, "This is possible, however very unlikely. But-" sirens interrupted Dr. Hikari and an scientist ran in "Sir! The Netopian Square has been taken over by strange navis, reports show they're the ones believed to be lost in the explosion in Ameroupe!" Dr. Hikari looked at Raoul, "It seems you were right…"

* * *

Evan The Fox: Done, please Reveiw if you like this story. I'd really apperciate the comments or critisisms. 


End file.
